Dulce o Truco
by Lyeth
Summary: Es Halloween y todo Hogwarts se prepara para la ocasión. Fred y George le hacen una broma a Snape, y de paso a todo el castillo, que, están seguros, nadie olvidará. Para Sihaya. GEN. One Shot.


**Este fic lo escribí para un AI de kddchile. Ahí, cada una tiene un personaje. Yo soy Severus Snape y Sihaya, quien me tocó en este AI, es los gemelos Weasley. Así que tenia que escribir un fic con esos personajes que fuera crack. Si hubiera sido un fic con algún tipo de relación amorosa/sexual entre los personajes habría sido crack, pero yo no soy capaz de escribir ese fic sin salir con un trauma severo con el que no podría seguir viviendo. Y se me ocurrió esto. Es muy crack, es un disparate con patas y espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Cuando se acerca Halloween, los ánimos cambian en todos los lugares del planeta, y Hogwarts no es la excepción. Los elfos domésticos, por ejemplo, cocinan más pastel de calabaza que nunca, lo que es mucho decir si consideramos que siempre ha sido el plato más cocinado del castillo. Dumbledore, por otro lado, deja atrás sus más de ciento cincuenta años de vida y vuelve a la inocencia de sus años mozos, llenando el colegio de muérdago, calaveras, murciélagos y objetos de dudosa procedencia, al mismo tiempo que tararea el número uno del ranking de la diez mejores canciones según Corazón de Bruja. McGonagall, por su parte, insiste en que Halloween tiene que ser una fiesta muggle, porque para qué querría una bruja disfrazarse de bruja para salir a pedir dulces, o a qué mago se le ocurriría disfrazarse de fantasma poniéndose una sábana blanca encima, pero es la primera en decirle a Severus que no sea amargado cuando, con un genio peor que el que le han conocido siempre, repite una y otra vez que le parece una estupidez que los magos celebren Halloween cuando está más claro echarle agua que es una fiesta que busca burlarse de ellos. Y los gemelos Weasley, cómo no, tienen más ideas esos últimos días de octubre que en cualquier otra época del año y hay que cuidarse las espaldas si no se quiere terminar como el conejillo de indias de alguna de sus bromas. Y ese año, el último que pasarán en Hogwarts, planean algo en grande, algo que quede grabado en la memoria de todos los alumnos, profesores, fantasmas, cuadros y criaturas de Hogwarts, que se transforme en una leyenda contada de generación en generación, que incluso se gane un espacio en Historia de Hogwarts cuando lancen la edición actualizada número ciento cuarenta y siete.<p>

Escogen su víctima, quien más les interesa que no olvide su gran hazaña. Es el que ha sido su profesor menos favorito desde que llegaron al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería (sin contar a Umbridge, por supuesto, que nadie es peor que la cara de sapo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort); el profesor que solo con su cara de odio ha hecho cada broma un poco más entretenida, y quien los ha castigado tantas veces que hizo que superaran el récord de detenciones impuesto por los señores Canuto y Cornamenta hace ya unas cuantas décadas, lo que, por cierto, les llena de orgullo.

Se devanan los sesos intentando maquinar algo grande, algo digno de los gemelos Weasley, algo que no se parezca a nada de lo que ya han hecho antes. Como nunca en los siete años que llevan en Hogwarts, se les ve en la biblioteca, haciendo anotaciones en pergaminos kilométricos, quedándose en la Sala Común hasta muy entrada la noche haciendo dibujos y planos con un trazo rápido y ansioso, como si estuvieran creando un nuevo Mapa del Merodeador, sólo que el primero es tan perfecto que no tendría sentido hacer otro. Hasta que, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro que haría que hasta Voldemort se preocupara, idean la broma perfecta.

Severus Snape despierta la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre, y tarda menos de un minuto en comprender que algo no va bien, que todo está muy lejos de ir bien. De partida, el papel mural de su habitación es rosa, naranja, verde, celeste… cambia de color en cada parpadeo, pero claramente no es el negro que se encargó de poner a penas le dieron el puesto de profesor de pociones. Un vistazo a las estanterías basta para darse cuenta de que faltan frascos de ingredientes valiosísimos, y no uno, ni dos, sino decenas de ellos.

Escucha un tintineo de vidrios chocando sobre su cabeza y, como hasta donde recuerda no hay ni lámparas de cristal ni viento en las mazmorras, mira hacia arriba y ve un montón de frascos, probablemente la misma cantidad que los que faltan en sus repisas, sostenidos en el aire amenazando con hacerse añicos. Como si su mirada tuviera un poder especial, los recipientes inician una vertiginosa carrera en picada buscando estrellarse contra el piso. En un acto reflejo del que claramente se avergonzará después y que ni bajo tortura confesará haber realizado, salta de su cama y se tira al suelo, abriendo los brazos como intentando recoger todos los frascos antes de que se rompan, cosa que no logra, por supuesto. Después se preguntará por qué no tomó su varita, que deja siempre en la mesita de noche, y conjuró un colchón o inmovilizó los ingredientes en el aire, pero en ese momento está claro que esa idea no pasó por su cabeza.

Los ingredientes de las pociones que pensaba preparar en ese año escolar se esparcen por toda la habitación, mezclándose líquidos, polvos, pedazos en una sola masa inidentificable, en medio de una nube densa de un color entre rojo violáceo y azul verdoso. Siente que esa sustancia extraña empapa su cabello y se escurre por dentro de la tela del pijama, provocándole comezón por donde quiera que pasa.

Se pone de pie, toma la varita de su velador y con un movimiento de muñeca, logra disipar la nube de colores que llena su habitación y le impide la vista del panorama general, solo que al verlo se encuentra con otra sorpresa más. Escrito sobre la alfombra, con las letras formadas por el contenido desparramado de los frascos, aparece grande y claro el mensaje: DULCE O TRUCO, acompañado de una posdata que le advierte que tenga cuidado durante el desayuno. Decide no probar bocado esa mañana, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Se dirige al baño para darse una ducha reponedora que le quite la tensión que le dejó esa memorable despertada. Se queda veinte minutos bajo el chorro de agua, que le relaja toda la columna vertebral, y luego se envuelve en una toalla para después vestirse y subir al Gran Comedor. Pero cuando se mira al espejo, grita de susto al no reconocer la imagen que le devuelve la mirada. Tras un largo análisis descubre que es él mismo, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la misma boca, sólo que su cabello ha decidido, de un segundo para otro, cambiar de color y ser rubio platinado.

Su primer impulso, ahora sí, es tomar la varita e intentar algún hechizo que le devuelva su color natural a la cabeza, pero se da cuenta de que lo más probable es que esto sea culpa de los frascos que se le quebraron encima, y, como no es un hechizo, un contrahechizo no dará muchos resultados. Luego piensa en ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey, pero le preguntará qué fue lo que le pasó y es una historia demasiado denigrante como para que salga de su boca, así que revisa las repisas de su despacho para ver si tiene alguna pócima que vaya a servirle, o los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una. Respira aliviado al descubrir que sí los tiene, pero vuelve a alterarse porque la poción que tiene que preparar demora cuatro días en estar lista. ¡Cuatro días pareciendo el hermano de Lucius Malfoy! Es algo que no le desearía ni al engreído de Harry Potter, o bueno, tal vez a él y a su amigo Weasley sí, pero definitivamente a nadie más.

Por mucho que le gustaría para así evitar el ridículo, no puede quedarse encerrado en las mazmorras esos cuatro días y dejar de lado sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, así que se viste, cambia su túnica de todos los días por una con capucha y agrega una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin a su tenida habitual. De este forma, si le preguntan por el cambio de atuendo, puede excusarse detrás de algún resfriado causado por el bien conocido frío de las mazmorras y pasar de tener que dar explicaciones embarazosas.

Mientras, los alumnos van llegando en tropel al Gran Comedor, que está abarrotado de adornos que Dumbledore se encargó personalmente de colocar en las esquinas, en las mesas, colgando del techo e incluso saliendo de vez en cuando del piso, asustando a quienes caminan por él. El desayuno ya está servido en fuentes con forma de calabazas, para entonar con el ambiente y la decoración del castillo, e incluso hay estudiantes que ya desayunaron y se retiran hacia sus salas comunes a prepararse para un nuevo día.

En medio del griterío habitual de los espacios comunes de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirven, en los platos que tienen al frente, budín, tostadas, fruta y bollitos. Eso es en realidad lo que se sirve Ron, Harry y Hermione son más mesurados al comer y cuando aún están escogiendo qué servirse, Ron ya se ha comido un pedazo de tarta y se ha tomado dos vasos de zumo de calabaza.

Los gemelos miran a su hermano con la misma expresión que tienen cuando les ha dado resultado alguna de sus travesuras. Hermione, que lo nota, decide esperar un rato más antes de probar bocado, haciéndole señas a Harry para que también tenga cuidado.

—Yo que tú, hermanito, no comería tanto de eso —le dice Fred con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Una mueca de espanto y preocupación cruza el rostro de Ron por unos segundos, pero al final parece decidir que lo que sea que sus hermanos le hayan echado a la comida, ya hizo efecto en él y no cambiará por la cantidad de comida que llegue a su estómago, así que se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo. Hermione entorna los ojos ante la reacción de su amigo, agradece mentalmente su precaución y decide que ese día se saltará el desayuno. Harry, por su parte, deja a un lado su plato, por si acaso.

Cuando Snape llega al Gran Comedor, las miradas del alumnado se dirigen hacia él, los menos tratan de ocultar la risa detrás de su vaso de zumo, los más tienen caras de estupefacción dignas de quien ha visto a un extraterrestre, y hay varios que ni siquiera logran reconocerlo. Avanza hacia la mesa de los profesores, encontrándose de frente con la sonrisa nada inocente de Albus Dumbledore, que se mofa de él sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

A medida que avanza el desayuno, Snape se da cuenta de que tiene sobre sí muchas más miradas de las que atrae normalmente. No entiende nada y no le agrada esta nueva situación. Después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, daría lo que fuera por pasar absolutamente desapercibido. Su terror aumenta cuando Dumbledore, en un movimiento torpe, le baja la capucha, dejando al descubierto su cabello. Escucha unas cuantas risas, pero no las suficientes para que sea normal; para su sorpresa, son muchos más los suspiros. ¿Es en serio? Vuelve a ponerse la capucha lo más rápido que puede, aunque no sirve de mucho, ya todos los habitantes del castillo lo vieron y, aunque no se hayan reído ahora, de seguro lo harán por el resto de sus vidas.

—Te queda estupendo el cabello rubio, Severus —le murmura McGonagall al oído. Los gemelos no logran escucharla (usar orejas extensibles en el Gran Comedor no habría sido algo discreto), pero ven a la profesora de Transformaciones inclinándose hacia su colega, y luego a Snape abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarse, y es todo lo que necesitan para saber que su plan ha dado resultado, y estallar en carcajadas.

Algunas alumnas de los cursos inferiores toman manzanas de las canastas que hay sobre las mesas (nunca antes había habido manzanas en Hogwarts, de eso Hermione está segura) y se las dejan a Snape en frente, le dirigen una sonrisa tonta, de esas típicas de niñita enamorada, baten las pestañas lo más rápido que pueden, y se marchan del Gran Comedor cuchicheando entre ellas, soltando más risitas tontas, y mirando hacia atrás cada cinco segundos. Snape está espantado. Sabe que hay algo extraño detrás de todo eso, sus alumnas no están enamoradas de él, a Minerva no le gusta su nuevo color de pelo y Dumbledore no está tocándole la pierna en ese minuto. Un momento, Dumbledore efectivamente está tocándole la pierna, lo que es hilarante y alarmante, y solo porque su cabeza no está en condiciones de pensar en un adjetivo que lo describa mejor. Se levanta de su asiento en un acto reflejo demasiado agresivo y sale del Gran Comedor a pasos agigantados, debatiéndose entre si estar sorprendido, furioso o avergonzado. De nuevo siente todas las miradas sobre él. ¿Qué está pasando? Se atreve a echar un vistazo al alumnado de Hogwarts y ahí los ve, los gemelos Weasley mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. Esto tiene que ser obra de ellos, pero cómo comprobarlo… definitivamente lleva demasiado tiempo subestimando a los gemelos.

Cuando Snape desaparece de su vista, Harry y Hermione se sujetan el estómago con las dos manos y apoyan sus frentes en la mesa, tratando de ahogar un poco sus carcajadas. Los gemelos se les unen, y tras un par de minutos, Harry respira lo más profundo que puede, buscando tranquilizarse, mientras Hermione se escandaliza, porque no está bien reírse a costa de un profesor.

Salen del Gran Comedor cuando Ron decide que ya no va a comer más (Harry y Hermione se mantuvieron firmes en eso de saltarse el desayuno, que más vale prevenir que lamentar), y se dirigen a la Sala Común. Hermione sabe que lo más probable es que Fred y George tengan algo que ver con esto y, entre más risas, se lo comenta a Harry, pero él no parece pensar lo mismo, apuesta más por la idea de que Snape estaba intentando hacer una poción y le salió mal.

—Eso es muy poco probable —le espeta Hermione—. ¿Cuándo Snape ha fallado en pociones? —Harry tiene que darle la razón, aunque con lo mal que le cae su profesor… la idea de saberlo fallando era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Yo creo que el rubio le queda genial —Ron, desde que terminaron el desayuno, ha permanecido en silencio, haciendo muecas de desacuerdo ante cada comentario de sus amigos, solo que ellos no lo vieron porque se mantenían un par de pasos por delante de él. Harry y Hermione giran la cabeza mucho más rápido de lo que puede ser considerado normal y le miran con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos. No se ríen porque están demasiado impactados como para hacerlo—. No me miren así, que hablo en serio. Se ve bien.

—Por eso te miramos así, ¡porque hablas en serio! —Harry piensa que ha perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre, por su propio bien van a tener que sacrificarlo, Ron no le perdonaría nunca que le permitiera seguir viviendo encontrando guapo a Snape. Hermione, por su parte, hace trabajar su mente a un millón de revoluciones por minuto, porque no es normal el comentario de Ron, pero nada de lo que ha pasado ese día ha sido normal. Y de repente todo empieza a cobrar sentido, o no realmente, pero sí llega a la conclusión de que algo había en el desayuno que hizo que todo sea extraño ahora, que todos parezcan estar enamorados de nada más y nada menos que de Severus Snape.

—¡Fred y George, Harry! Ahora sí que estoy segura de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver.

—¿Algo que ver con qué? —pregunta Ron sin entender qué rumbo está tomando la conversación que están teniendo—. ¿Con que Snape luzca tan sexy hoy? Porque si es así, quiero que lo hagan conmigo también —Harry y Hermione se miran como no dando crédito a lo que escuchan, ¡Snape se veía horrible!, y Hermione piensa que poco falta para que Fred y George destruyan todo el Reino Unido, y no va a sorprenderle cuando lo hagan.

Severus Snape recorre el camino hacia las mazmorras pensando en cómo hacerlo para que a los gemelos Weasley les quiten el derecho a hacer magia y les destruyan sus varitas. La expulsión de Hogwarts ya no le parece castigo suficiente. Las mil ideas que se le ocurren casi le hacen sonreír cuando abre la puerta de su habitación y se encuentra con más de una docena de lechuzas mirándole desde su ventana con ojos de impaciencia, y su boca se congela en una mueca de horror. No dejarlas entrar no es una opción, son capaces de quebrar el vidrio a picotazos. Abre la ventana, ya verá qué hace con todas esas cartas. Las apila todas sobre su mesita de noche y, por pura curiosidad, no porque realmente le interese, las abre solo para ver quién se las manda, no es quiera saber lo que esas cartas dicen.

Rompe el sello del primer pergamino y abre los ojos como platos. Las palabras están escritas con tinta rosa y corazones rojos bailan por los márgenes. Firma una tal Jane Carol que, si mal no recuerda, es una alumna de tercero de Ravenclaw. Se supone que esas son las inteligentes de Hogwarts, y mira todas las tonteras que es capaz de escribir. ¡Dibujó corazones bailarines en los márgenes! A esa chica debe habérsele fundido el cerebro. Y eso no es lo peor de todo, Jane le propone que abandone su eterna soltería y se escapen juntos a vivir a París, que está segura es la ciudad más romántica del mundo. Sí, claro, irse a París y pasear en bote por el Sena. Muy romántico. Lo que ella no sabe es que Severus odia a los franceses y a Francia por extensión.

Mike Phillips, Slytherin de sexto curso, le dice que nunca le han gustado los hombres, que no vaya a pensar que es homosexual o algo por el estilo, pero que hay algo en él que lo vuelve loco, que hace que su mundo gire en otra dirección y mucho más rápido. Usa exactamente esas palabras y a Snape casi le dan ganas de vomitar ante tanta cursilería. Eso está bien para Jane, que tiene trece años, pero no para un chico de dieciséis que más encima es Slytherin, los Slytherin no son ni melosos ni románticos ni nada de eso.

La cosa se pone seria cuando ve que tiene una carta de Minerva McGonagall, otra de Sybill Trelawney y otra de Albus Dumbledore. Los tres le declaran sus más afectuosos y sinceros sentimientos. Sybill le dice que están destinados a estar juntos, lo dicen la bola de cristal, las hojas de té y los sueños que ha tenido esa semana. Minerva le confiesa que cuando está cerca de él, su instinto felino se trastorna y le dan ganas de ronronear y revolcarse sobre la alfombra. ¡Ronronear y revolcarse! ¡Merlín me libre! Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Albus lo invita a su despacho a disfrutar de la mejor Noche de Brujas de su vida. Va a matar a los gemelos Weasley aunque eso signifique pasar todos los años que le quedan en Azkaban.

Por ser Halloween, a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la brillante idea de suspender las clases. A Severus no le parecía tan brillante antes del incidente de esa mañana, pero ahora cree que es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido al director en su siglo y medio de vida. Aunque también se le ocurrió que se hiciera un baile en Hogwarts para celebrar Halloween, porque eso es lo que los alumnos necesitan, distracción, disfraces, travesuras… algo divertido para liberar la tensión de los primeros días de clases. ¡Tensión! Si los alumnos estuvieran tensos, pondrían atención en clases, estudiarían, entregarían a tiempo sus deberes; no holgazanearían como lo han hecho desde el primero de septiembre. Y el baile no es una situación a la que quiera enfrentarse, pero no le queda otra, todos los profesores deben estar ahí para que los alumnos los vean inmersos en el espíritu de celebración y bla bla. En realidad, Dumbledore está completamente chiflado y ya no sabe qué inventar, pero sigue siendo el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, aunque se le hayan soltado ya todos los tornillos, así que nadie le reprocha ninguna de sus locuras. Alguien debería hacerlo.

Abandona las mazmorras cuando la llegada al baile ya es impostergable. Viste la misma túnica con capucha que se puso en la mañana, pero la bufanda la deja en su habitación, simular un resfriado ya no va a servirle de nada. El Gran Comedor está irreconocible. Dumbledore puso aún más adornos escalofriantes, como esqueletos que intentan abrazar a quienes pasan muy cerca de ellos o calabazas huecas colgando del techo que al pasar por debajo caen sobre tu cabeza. Las mesas de las cuatro casas han desaparecido y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts bailan en parejas al compás de una música amplificada mágicamente. Todos parecen muy concentrados en la persona que tienen al frente, así que Severus piensa que puede entrar al Gran Comedor, dirigirse al rincón más oscuro que encuentre y quedarse ahí el resto de la noche sin que nadie note su presencia. Pero, en el minuto en que cruza la puerta, la música deja de sonar, se escucha un coro de trompetas, como anunciando su llegada, y del techo se despliegan al menos cien grandes banderas con su imagen. Primero se le ve a él con expresión de hastío y luego sonríe, se ve un destello en sus dientes y el cabello se vuelve rubio platinado, igual al color que está condenado a llevar al menos tres días más. No alcanza ni a asimilar lo que está pasando cuando tiene a toda una muchedumbre encima de él, algunos intentando tocarlo a como dé lugar, otros más civilizados le piden que baile con ellos.

Fred y George sonríen llenos de orgullo ante el éxito de su plan. Si alguien descubre que ellos son los responsables de lo que está ocurriendo, les quitarían tantos puntos que en diez años más, Gryffindor seguiría en números negativos, pero no les importa. Ver a todo el castillo enamorado de Severus Snape vale más que todos los puntos del mundo.

—Confiesen, ¿qué han hecho? —Hermione los apunta acusadoramente con el dedo, tratando de parecer molesta, pero en realidad está haciendo esfuerzos enormes por no reírse. Es un profesor, Hermione. No debes reírte de un profesor.

—Mezclamos unas cuantas pociones para crear una tintura imposible de quitar, luego entramos en las mazmorras y hechizamos los ingredientes necesarios para que cayeran sobre la cabeza de Snape y pasó lo que ya viste que pasó. Fue pan comido. Él debería estar orgulloso, todo esto demuestra que hemos tenido grandes aprendizajes en sus clases —Fred habla como si entrar a la habitación de un profesor para administrarle una poción contra su voluntad fuera algo que uno hace todos los días.

—Y te lo contamos a ti porque que en estos años que te conocemos te has ganado nuestra confianza, porque aunque no lo apruebas, jamás nos acusarías, y porque en poco tiempo más serás parte de nuestra familia y a la familia nada se le esconde —George pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y suelta una carcajada al ver que Hermione se sonroja con su comentario.

—¿O sea que su madre sabe de esto? —Hermione enarca una ceja porque no ocultarle nada a nadie de la familia no es algo propio de Fred y George.

—¡Claro que no! —exclaman los dos al unísono, mirando a Hermione con cara de espanto, como si se hubiera vuelto loca y estuvieran considerando enviarla a San Mungo por problemas psiquiátricos.

—Hay algo que no me han explicado. ¿Cómo hicieron que todo el castillo de repente esté enamorado del profesor Snape?

—Filtro de amor —le contesta George, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—En el desayuno —complementa Fred.

—En todas las comidas y bebidas del desayuno, para ser más exactos.

—Para asegurarnos que efectivamente todo el castillo se enamorara de Snape, desde los alumnos de primero hasta el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Por favor, míralo, es nuestro máximo orgullo —apunta al director de Hogwarts, que está disfrazado de cupido y recorre todo el Gran Comedor persiguiendo a Snape con una rosa roja en la mano.

—Tranquila —le dice George, al ver que la expresión en su cara se horroriza con cada palabra—. Todos volverán a la normalidad mañana por la mañana, al igual que el color del cabello de Snape.

—¿Cómo hicieron para entrar al dormitorio de Snape y para poner Filtro de Amor en todo el desayuno? —Hermione no cabe en sí de asombro. Los gemelos, si quisieran, podrían destruir el mundo entero, de eso está segura.

—Eso, futura hermanita, no podemos decírtelo —Fred se encoge de hombros y la mira como pidiéndole perdón.

—Con esa información, Hermione, podrías dominar el mundo. No queremos que tengas una tentación tan grande —no cree que algún día pueda llegar a entender a ese par de hermanos, son un misterio irrevelable.

Las cuatro horas que dura el baile son las cuatro horas más eternas de la vida de Severus Snape desde que llegó a Hogwarts como profesor de pociones. Como si no fuera poco ver por todas partes su cara sonriendo como si estuviera promocionando una marca de pasta dental, tiene además que soportar una serie de situaciones que no se le podrían haber ocurrido ni a la mente más creativa. Dumbledore intentó varias veces entregarle una rosa roja explicándole por qué su amor es parecido a esa bella flor. Diecinueve alumns de distintos cursos y casas trataron de besarlo durante la noche, y otros catorce le pellizcaron el trasero en alguna oportunidad. ¡Descontó más puntos que en todos sus años como profesor! Sybil Trelawney se ubicó en medio de la pista de baile y, amplificando su voz, declamó un poema inspirado "en su bello rostro y su sedosa voz". Ronald Weasley lo abrazó, le dijo que era su modelo a seguir y le pidió la receta de tanta belleza y galantería. Y McGonagall, disfrazada de Gatúbela, le pidió que la acompañara a su habitación y le ayudara a quitarse el traje, que ella sola no podía.

La música deja de sonar exactamente a la una de la madrugada y Severus Snape literalmente corre a su habitación. Cierra la puerta con hechizos, por si acaso, y se desploma sobre su cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. A Merlín y a todos los antiguos magos ruega que mañana sea otro día.


End file.
